I wasn't expecting it
by spnfanficlover
Summary: When Dean laughs at Sam asking him a personal question; making Sam feel humiliated, John decides to take matters into his own hands. Things go from bad to worse for Dean and Sam struggles to get the situation under control. Warnings of abuse of an underage. Dean is 16 Sam is 12. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys. This is my first ever fanfiction I have written - please be gentle. I am from the UK so the spelling might not be in US format. Any errors are mine. This is an idea I had whilst sat in work bored. I have further ideas in my head. If you like it I will continue - If not I will stop. Also I don't understand what AU and all those terms mean. I don't if I have done this right. Please let me know. 

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or the Winchesters

Sam was sat huddled on the beige worn couch, his fingers picking at the hole in the arm, not paying attention to his favourite show currently on the TV.

Dean was in the kitchen preparing Sam's favourite sandwich, he looked over at his younger brother who now had a silent tear falling down his cheek, and Dean sighed and approach Sam.

"Sammy?" Sam didn't show any sign that he heard dean and continued to analyse the hole in the couch like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever come across. Dean sat down, wondering how to start the next part of the conversation. "Listen…I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it, I panicked and that's the reaction that came out. It's not an excuse and I shouldn't have laughed…I don't want you feel you can't ask me things…Sammy?" Sam looked up at Dean for a split second before whispering "forget it Dean"

No way was this going to be way the end of the conversation, Dean stood up and walked to the small kitchen to get Sam's sandwich that he had made him. "Sam, I made you this – your favourite, even put extra salady stuff on it that you like" Dean pulled a face trying to get a small smile out of Sam, he knew if he got the tiniest of twitches in Sam's lips he was onto a winner. But nothing happened. Dean sat down next to Sam "Please Sam I said I was sorry"

"o right Dean, I didn't hear you, that makes everything all better" tears now flowing freely down Sam's face

"Sam…I Just…wasn't expec"

"Expecting it, yeah I heard you the first time. You're meant to be the person I can speak to about anything…weeks I plucked up the courage to ask and when I did…you laughed"

Dean didn't know what to say, he sat there quietly, plate still in hand pushed up against Sam's thigh "Please, Sam"

"I don't want to hear your stupid pleas or your apologies and I don't want your stupid sandwich" at this Sam jumped up and threw the Sandwich, plate and all, against the wall behind the tv. At that moment John walked through the door. "You humiliated me, Dean"

"whoa, what is going on!" John sad putting his duffle on the floor next to the couch, looking at his clearly upset youngest and strangely quiet oldest.

"nothing Sir, just a misunderstanding. How was the hunt?"

"Sam?" John asked completely ignoring Dean

Sam took a deep breath "Guys at school were joking around and talking about sex and…puberty" Sam's eyes were on the floor watching his feet making patterns in the worn carpet with an intake of breath he continued "I felt really out of it so I thought I would ask my older protective brother if he could tell me the basics and he howled with laughter in my face"

"you did what?"

"no dad...sir, it wasn't like that"

"no dad it wasn't, poor dean 'panicked' and to make up for humiliating me he put on my fav channel and makes me my fav sandwich, thanks bro"

Dean didn't look up at this "I didn't know what else to do, I made a mistake"

"Dean off the couch, Sam sit with me" Sam and Dean swapped places, Dean grabbed Sam's arm and gave him a small smile. Sam ignored him

John put his arm around his youngest, who for the most part had calmed down and wasn't crying anymore, he could now feel the anger radiating off him. "Listen sport, I should off had this conversation with you a while ago. It's not Deans place to talk about puberty with his younger brother, that's my job. If you want to be mad at anyone, blame me. See it from Dean's way is baby brother, who he still sees as a baby - someone who he has to look out for, is asking him about sex. Off course he panicked, I'll tell you a secret – Deans only just going through puberty now, he's a late bloomer. Not like his dad and clearly not like his brother."

"Hey!"

Sam giggled and Dean felt a pang of jealousy that it was his dad who made Sam smile and not him

"you think you can forgive him?" Sam slowly nodded his head and gave Dean a small smile

"thanks Sammy" Dean smiled back, still trying to work out how to make things right between them both

"Great, we will discuss everything from start to finish right now"

"what now?" both brothers questioned

"yep…now the best way is visual, Dean front and center"

Confused Dean stepped in front of his dad in military format 'always daddy's little soldier' Sam thought. Ok he had forgiven him but he was still bitter.

"Dean!"

"yes sir"

"strip!"

"wh..what" both Sam and Dean proclaimed.

"I gave you a direct order son, I told you to strip. You can either do it on your own accord or I'll rip the clothes from your body what will it be?"

"Dad" Dean protested

"are you defying my order dean"

"n..no sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

OK Guys. Here is Chapter 2.

Again all errors are my own (from the UK so UK spelling), I don't own supernatural or the boys.

Warning: it goes a bit more abusive here - John has told Dean to Strip so Sam can see the changed in a males body. Dean is 16, Sam is 12.

Please review and please inform if there is anything you would like to see in the coming chapters or if I'm being a freak and a rubbish writer ha.

########################################################################################

Dean looked from his Dad to his brother, John had a straight face whereas Sam looked terrified. Dean realised this must be a way to humiliate Dean after apparently he humiliated Sam, so if this is how his dad wanted to play it, fine Dean will play his game.

He kicked of his boots and socks, pulled his ACDC top off over his head – which he now realised needed a good washing it was covered in the Impalas oil from when he was fixing her up a few hours previous. He rested his hands on his belt and hesitated…he looked at his dad and expected him to tell him to stop, green eyes met deep brown ones, but nothing happened. With a huffed breath, Dean opened his belt and pulled his jeans off. Now standing in the living room in front of his Dad and brother in nothing but his boxer briefs he noticed how cold the old house (if you could call it a house) got during the winter. But he stood there to attention and awaited his next orders.

"Well?" Dean said, becoming more conscious of his nipples hardening from the cold

"I said strip Dean"

"I have"

"Funny, I still see some items of clothing, don't you Sammy?"

Before Sam could respond Dean cried "you have got to be joking, why?"

Next minute his dad is up behind him and yanked his black boxer briefs to his ankles.

"Dad!" both Sam and Dean screamed, Deans hands darted straight to his Dick and balls and tried to cover them up as best he could.

"hands Dean"

"wh…what"

"put your hands behind your back"

Wetting his lips and trying get the nervous shake out of his voice "why"

"how is Sammy going to ever learn about sex or the way his body is going to change if he cant see your Dick…boy"

John may as well have punched Dean in the stomach, he hadn't registered the whole show Sam your Dick. His Dad had called him 'boy' and it made me feel like a toddler. Dean went to protest again but Sam came to his aid.

"Dad, I really don't want to see my brothers…Dick, I've forgiven him. Just let him put his clothes back on"

"hands or do I need to get the cable ties"

Dean swallowed hard and slowly moved his shaky hands with a whimper. His clasped his fingers behind his back - to keep them from shaking and as a comfort, eyes closed and head tilted to the ceiling. He tried to zone out his surroundings. No way was this happening. No way was his Dad presenting him to Sam, like the damn skeleton that's in his biology class that Mr Travis loves to poke and prod. With that thought he felt a slap to his thigh "Open your legs Dean, we want to see it dangle in all its glory not hide away like you've got a pussy, have you got a pussy Dean?" slowly Dean slowly opened his legs and crunched his eyes tighter. This was not happening.

A tiny voice whispered out, "dad stop it please. I didn't want this. Let him put his clothes back on please"

"Sam I know this is a big step but don't be afraid to ask any questions. So where do you want to start? I was thinking puberty first and then finish with the birds and the bees."

There was silence in the room.

"okay Sam, not to worry. I'll take charge. Let me think where should we begin" John placed his hand upon Deans chest who flinched away at the touch, John slid his hand down Deans pectoral muscle towards his abdominals and just stopped above his pubic hair.

"Dean, I give credit where it's due. Your training is giving you great definition"

Dean stayed static, still as a statue

"not talking to your old man now. What do you say when I give you a complement"

Dean whispered through gritted teeth "Thank you sir"

"I think more training is needed though don't you" with that he grabbed Deans dick and tightened his grip.

Deans knees buckled and eyes flew open he gasped his pain "yes sir"

John began to twist Deans dick "what do you suggest?"

Unable to watch what his dad was doing to Dean, Sam screamed "dad that's enough. You're hurting him. Dad. stop. DAD!"

John started twisting in the opposite direction. "what do you suggest Dean?"

"ahhhh…ill…ill…ahhh…dad stop…please…I don't know...aaah...please...dad...Ill do anything...aaaruns!. ILL RUN MORE IN THE MORNING, AFTER SCHOOL. BEFORE BED. Anything you want….please!"

With that john let go. "now Sam the first thing about puberty in a male is the change in voice. Remember when we laughed at Deans sudden deepness around three years ago. Well that's normal. Sammy do you want to take notes?"

Sam stared at his dad dumbfounded, then at his brother who now had tears down his checks. His eyes were back closed and head tilted to the ceiling again. Sam could hear a faint humming of Metallica – Clearly Dean was trying to be anywhere but here at the moment and Sam didn't know what to do to make that happen. This situation has spiralled completely out of control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone sorry for the lateness - here is chapter 3 (manic week in work)**

 **loved my reviews - keep them coming and please request anything you may want to see/read**

 **this chapter gets a bit gruesome and sexual abuse ensues**

 **Again - I do not own the supernatural boys**

 **Enjoy**

 **###################################################################################**

John was now sat next to Sam with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

'Now Sammy, what's the first thing you see different from Dean to you?'

Silence

'If you don't participate Sam, I'll just get up and see what makes Dean tick'

Sam glared at his Dad; no way could he allow his Dad to embarrassing Dean further

'Ok Sam, Dean brace yourself'

As john got up to stand, Dean clearly flinched.

'Wait…wait – fine' Sammy screamed, jumping up and grabbing Johns arm.

'What was that Sammy?'

'Dad, don't. I'll participate'

John smiled and sat down motioning Sam to sit next to him; Sam glared but sat down quickly not putting it past his Dad to use timewasting as a punishment on his brother. John sat patiently, waiting for Sam to start pointing out the differences between him and his brother

Sam took a deep breath – 'hair' Sam swallowed, this was harder than he thought 'Dean has hair…there'

'fantastic Sam' John jumped up and stepped next to Dean 'Dean arms up' Dean did as he was told and lifted his shaky hands above his head, John stroked from Deans wrists down to his armpits where he began to gently play with the hair there. 'Correct Sam, hair growth. As you can see on Dean, the armpits, the legs, groan area and well' john a step closer to Dean so close Dean can feel his breath on his neck. 'You see Sammy most boys Deans age also begin to get hair on the face too – clearly Dean hasn't matured into quite the man that he thinks he is' With this Dean whispered 'not true'

'I'm sorry Dean didn't quite catch that'

Dean swallowed, he was going to stand up for himself, no matter how pathetic he looked standing in his birthday suit whilst his Dad continued to caress his armpit hair 'It's not true, I do have hair on my face – I just shave it off' o well done Dean, why to stand up for yourself.

John laughed

'o really, please accept my apology Dean' John traced his hand down Deans chest 'and how about here'

Dean's eyes shot open at this, not a few months ago did his Dad walk in on him shaving his chest as well, and Dean had never felt more embarrassed and tried to reason with his Dad but he had no excuses to use. His Dad took it all in his stride and told him not to worry about it and now here he was using it against him to embarrass him further in front of Sam. Dean wasn't going to let him think he had won, whatever this 'situation' was that John had put him in he wouldn't lose. He looked his Dad straight in the eyes, used a cocky grin and smirked 'of course old man, the ladies love the smooth chest look. It's understandable that a man of your age wouldn't know the new trends…Sir'

John smirked

Dean smirked

Sam grimaced, why did Dean have to do this – toleration was not John's strong point.

'thanks for keeping me informed son, let me give you some knowledge'

Before Dean and Sam knew what had happened. Johns had flown to Dean's pubes and he grabbed a fist full of Dean's short curly bush growing above his cock.

Dean's eyes watered and he bit his lip

'back in my day…boy! Girls were not a fan of the cave man look! You think its funny Sammy was able to notice how hairy you are down here? Is it not embarrassing that that's the first thing he noticed about you. How unkept you are?'

'I didn't say that'

'why don't you do yourself a favour boy and trim once in a while' and with that John whipped his closed fist away from Dean but wrenching out a large patch of Deans pubes in the process. Dean screamed and fell to the floor. John stared at this son whose hands and flung down to the now bare patch of skin. John slowly turned his closed fist around to see the curly black hair embedded in his nails. 'this isn't about you Dean, show me some respect when I am trying to educate your brother' he opened his fist and threw the remaining pubes so they rained over his sons head.

'Dean stand up'

'No'

'What did you say'

With that Sam decided to take action. He stood up, pulled Dean by his arms in an upright position and moved to stand in-between his Dad and brother 'Dad that's enough'

'Sammy…don't…please' Dean whispered behind him.

John took in the image before him, his youngest protecting his oldest was quite a picture. Clearly he had raised him right…or come to think of it, Dean had. Maybe his sons were too close – time to put that theory to the test.

'You're right Sammy I'm sorry…Dean attention!' with that one command Sam felt Deans energy and physique change behind him, Sam turned to see Daddy's little soldier awaiting his orders

'Dean what are you doing? Dean stop listening to him and put your damn clothes back on! DEAN!'

John came up close behind Sam 'Sam you are correct that enough is enough, you have been the observer whilst I have been demonstrating. Time to get your hands dirty'

'no…Dad please don't do this to him' Dean pleaded

'I thought I told you to stand to attention!'

Sam was confused and just stared at Deans scared green eyes he didn't notice john wink at Dean and grab the bottle of lube from his duffle and put it into his pocket. John returned behind Sam like he had never moved.

'So Sammy we have discussed vocal change and hair growth, now to talk about the fun part. Penis and Testicles'

'wha?'

Before Sam could finish his question his Dad had grabbed both of his hands in his and lunged towards Dean, avoided his Dick and went straight for the balls. Both Sam and Dean gasped; Sam wanted to look at this brother to apologise but couldn't bring his head up out of embarrassment. Dean tried to distance himself and looked straight forward, after all that's what a soldier did when he were stood to attention. Sam struggled almost instantly until his father whispered 'this is a very sensitive area Sam, it should be treated with care, the more you struggle the more you may hurt Dean' Sam swallowed, he didn't want to be touching his brother here, it never occurred to him to touch himself there never mind another guy and especially not his brother.

'Remember all this is for you Sam, you wanted to learn about puberty and how your body was going to change. Now how do they feel compared to you?'

Sam swallowed 'There bigger, rounder, quite smooth'

'Give them a gentle squeeze Sam'

Dean tried to suppress his moan as Sam began to squeeze rock and jiggle his testicles in his hand.

'Did you hear that Sam, Dean likes it when you do that to him, it makes him happy'

Without thinking Sam repeated the action out of curiosity and there came the throaty growl from his brother, it made Sam smile and without noticing Sam was allowing his Dad to manoeuvre his hands around Dean's balls to see different reactions they could trigger. A gentle scratch behind the balls and along Dean's perineum had Dean curling his toes into the carpet, a gradual pull with both hands sideways had him panting for breath and a vigorous pull down had him thrusting forwards.

'Sammy hold out your hands out for me' Sam responded straight away awaiting his next instructions.

John was taking out the lube out of his back pocket when Dean whispered 'please, stop, please. I'm sorry for upsetting you Sammy I really am. Please don't do this' John poured a fair amount into Sam's hand. 'Dad please don't, I've done everything you have ever asked of me, you have got to realise that this is not right.' John got Sam to rub his hands together 'guys stop please'

'Now Sam this is called masturbation, Dean have you masturbated before?'

'Dad, please'

'Answer the question Dean'

'Yes'

'Yes, what'

'Yes I have masturbated before'

'Please name all the slang words you know for masturbation Dean so your brother will be able to impress his friends.'

'This is sick'

John slapped Deans limp cock 'name them now'

'wank, jacking off, jerking off, toss off, wack off…I don't know just anything with the word off afterwards is usually deemed acceptable' Dean screamed into his father's face.

John smiled at Dean 'it's almost over Dean, you have done so well, now Sam, you want to take slow movements' with this he guided Sam's hand around Deans dick and gentle began to move his hands up and down. It wasn't long for little Dean to show himself as well…not so little. Sam stepped back away when Dean's dick began to grow in his hands

Dean gulped the air for breath and begged to Sam through hiccupped tears 'I'm so sorry Sammy, I didn't, I don't want, I never meant for it to do that, it's not, I'm so sorry'

'Now Sam this is called an erection and is all a part of growing up and maturing. The way you are touching Dean is making him sexually aroused'

'That's not true Sammy'

'You are making Dean very happy, so his dick is responding by filling with blood which makes it increase in size, impressed?'

Sam didn't know what to do. He felt confused; this was Dean, his protector, his best friend, and at times his worst enemy. At the beginning of tonight's 'sex ed' with their Dad Sam pleaded with John to let Dean get dressed. He still felt that way – this was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't stop stroking Dean's dick and the closeness he was sharing with his Dad, he and Sam were forever arguing and tonight…rightly or wrongly John was doing this because Sam…asked for it?

'Now Sam I think you are ready to witness the final show, you see how big Dean has gotten?'

Sam nodded his head; he could take his eyes away from it

'his…his balls seem bigger than before Dad'

'That right Sam, his balls are producing semen that wants to leave his Dick. This is called ejaculation. Again there are other words for this…Dean'

Dean was beginning to get a sweat line above his brow when John looked at him; he was trying to maintain his breathing which John realised must be difficult. John had gotten Sam to stroke Dean's length at a slow teasing rate. In all truth it could be anyone stroking Dean right now and they would still get the same reaction. A Werewolf, a shifter, even the damn thing that killed Mary; The fact is at Dean's age he had no control over little Dean. But John wasn't going to tell Sam this.

'Dean what are the other slang terms for when semen leaves you dick'

'cum, jizz' Dean looked John directly in the eye 'Dad please, you've taught Sam everything. I don't know what to say to make you both stop. I'll finish myself off in the bathroom. I'm begging you, and I don't beg. Please let me go!'

John looked at his eldest, his bright green eyes…'we've come this far Dean. Sam quicken the pace – as fast as you can go son'

' .no…Sammy…Stop…Sam…Slow…no…stop…please'

John was going to watch Sam's technic to see if he was doing it right but found he couldn't bring his eyes from Dean's face. He had heard Dean masturbating before and found it quite amusing. But now he got to witness his son trembling into an orgasm he so badly didn't want to produce. John palmed his own hard member through his Jeans. There was something exhilarant watching his oldest stripped naked against his will and him and his youngest fully clothed being responsible for the now shaky breaths and eyes rolling to the back of Deans head. John could see Dean would soon collapse on the floor. John moved round so he was behind Dean. Put his arms round his son's chest and held him in place. he was sweating and quivering, so on edge. 'watch Sam, Dean. Watch him work your length through his hands' Dean shook his head no. John pushed his head down so he had no choice. John whispered in Dean's ear 'are you close?' with tears falling down his face Dean nodded his answer. 'nice and slow now Sam, take your other hand and play with his balls again. That's it' Sam was so concentrated on Deans lower half he wasn't watching his father or Deans face. 'should we help him along Dean. With that John let go of Deans head, made sure Dean was leaning against him and with both hands began to twist, flick and rub his son's nipples. Dean flung his head back 'Always knew you were a nipple whore' and with that an almighty tremor took over Deans body.

'whoa' Sam breathed as white streams came shooting out of his brother's dick and over his stomach. It wasn't until then Sam looked at his brothers face and saw the tear tracks down Deans face and the realisation hit Sam, he had just taken part in not only the humiliation of Dean but his abuse.

John let Dean go and he dropped to the floor in a heap.

Sam crawled to Dean and grabbed his face in his hands. How could he have done this. 'Dean, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. Please tell me what to do to help you.'

Dean looked up into his brothers sad eyes. He wanted to tell Sam where to shove his apology but instead he responded 'get me my clothes will you'

'Yeah, sorry, defiantly, one second'

Sam returned with Dean's clothes and Dean put his boxer briefs on fast when he heard John behind him.

'what do you think you are doing Dean?'

'I played your stupid game, I getting changed and having a shower to rinse of…' what exactly the abuse…rape…memories of what had just happened. Dean didn't even know. The worst thing was he wasn't blaming Sam or his Dad for what had just happened. This was his fault. If he was a better brother and had talked to Sam when he first came to him none of this would have happened.

'You played part one…now time for part two'

'what are you talking about Dad?' Sam questioned

'the sex part of course' John smiled 'come on Dean, boxers off. Hmmmm I'm thinking face down on the kitchen table for now but we will work through it. Trial and error'

'you have got to be kidding. Over my dead body no way in hell' Dean stood up and shoved his jeans on and fastened his belt as a confirmation that this wasn't happening.

'thought you would say that' with swift kick to the back of the knees Dean was on the floor again. 'I didn't want to do this Dean'

'no! Dad! Stop!'

'Dad leave him alone'

John grabbed Deans head smashed it into the coffee table.

That's when Dean's world turned to black with his brothers shouts playing in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone**

 **Thanks you so much for your reviews. Please see Chapter 4 - I have a lot more ideas so again please comment on what you might want to see in the next chapters**

 **Thanks**

Dean awoke with face squashed into his pillow and lumpy yet comfy mattress underneath him. What the hell was he dreaming off last night – how fucked up was that.

Dean opened his eyes with a moan and then he saw his brother sat on the edge of the other bed, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them and he was rocking back and forth whispering "I'm sorry" over and over.

"Sammy what's the matter" Damn his head hurt, he turned his head to try and get a better view of Sam when he saw the blood stain on his pillow 'what the hell' he thought. He tried to get up when he finally noticed his hands were tied above his head to the headboard and his ankles were tied to each side of the bed and his was naked "what the hell" 'o crap' Dean thought. He looked back at Sam who was now silently crying. "Sammy what is going on? Are you ok?"

"ahhh sleeping beauty is finally awake!"

"Dad, what are you doing?"

John sat on the edge of Dean's bed and began to run his hand up Deans back. "Time for part 2 Dean, now buddy, I want you to be honest with me so I don't hurt you too much…Are you a virgin? And I mean with guys not with girls"

"What?" Dean whispered as he tried to move away from his Dad.

"Well whilst you were out, Sam and I had a chat and he informed me he knows all about sex with girls but he got a little bit hot under the collar when I mentioned guys"

Dean stared at his brother in shock…what did that mean...for him

"So I will repeat the question, are you a virgin?"

No answer came; Dean was trying to process everything in his head. He was starting to panic

"Dean?"

Dean looked at his Dad

"Have you ever had anything shoved up your ass son?"

"n.n. " Dean breathed, he answered no that he hadn't been with a guy before and no don't do what your about to, although he didn't know what hell would happen next.

"Thanks for being honest with me Dean, I'll make this as gentle as possible for you" John replied still rubbing Dean's back "now I was a little harsh before. I need you to follow my rules completely. Do you understand?" Dean nodded "good, on your knees, ass in the air"

"Christo" Dean replied quickly and in a panic. It was only last month he was sat on the sofa with his dad whilst he taught him about demons, it was new to them so he didn't know much, he knew they were evil sons of bitches that possessed people and right now his dad looked possessed. He wouldn't do this to his own son, would he? His dad had taught him that demons hate holy water and salt, but if you have none to hand – which Dean didn't currently being tied up, announcing the lords name in Latin usually did the trick. So he went for it. "Christo, Christo, Christo" Dean shouted pulling his wrists trying to break the rope that held him bound but all it really did was cut into his skin. He stopped with a hiss.

"I'm not a demon Dean, but well done for remembering our little conversation the other week" John said lifting Dean's hips into the air "now I nipped out and brought a few items for part 2 of our little education for Sam, let me show you the first thing" John pulled out the ball gag. Dean's eye widened. Sam started crying louder. "boys calm down, it's just for our neighbours, this way Dean can scream as much as he wants into this and it will be muffled compared to a piece of fabric"

"Why would Dean scream?" Sam questioned

Without answering John shoved the ball into Dean's mouth and tightened the straps behind his head so tight the edges were beginning to rub into the corners of Dean's mouth.

"Just be glad you won't be using your mouth tonight Dean, we could be showing Sammy what a blow job is" a whimper came from Dean and John turned to Sam "that's when someone uses their mouth to do wonderful things to your dick Sammy. I think Dean's done enough for one night" John leans over to Dean and whispers in his ear "besides you will need that mouth for when you need to make some extra cash huh Dean?" Dean stopped breathing at this, no his Dad didn't know "what? You didn't think I knew what you were doing to get the extra cash?" John leans closer so Sam couldn't hear. Just a private conversation between John and his eldest "I arrived early from the hunt last month. Went to a bar for a drink. What do I see in the ally… My boy on his knees."

With a load and powerful smack to Deans ass John turns to Sam. "So Sam sex with a boy, I wouldn't know I've never done it so we are learning together hear Sam, figured its best you know all areas. Come stand here with your old man."

Sam slowly stands and walks towards John, he couldn't not look at his brother body as walked past, Deans hands folded into fists bound by tight rope that was now creating horrible burns on his wrists, his head buried into a pillow so no one could see his face, his chest was lay flat on the bed to give him the comfiest position, then the rest of his body looks distorted. His body rises into the air, his stomach is moving at a fast pace showing how fast he is breathing, and his naked bum is raised high with his flaccid Penis dangling in between his spread legs, bent at the knee where a rope connects each leg to the side of the bed. When Sam stands next to John they are looking at Dean Ass on. From this angle all you can see is his pale cheeks – with Johns hand print on the left buttock from when John had just slapped Dean, Dean pink little hole was visible in between his butt cheeks as well as his balls and dick. Sam stood with his head down as he didn't want to view his brother from this angle.

His head quickly shot up when he heard a swoosh, a hard slap and petrifyingly loud muffled scream. Sam looked to see an angry red strip across his brother's buttocks and his father holding his belt in his hand

"Dad what are you doing? Dean hasn't done anything wrong!?" he went to grab the belt of John but John moved the belt away.

"Remember when you were kids, how did I used to punish you for doing something wrong Sam?"

"You spanked us, but Dean hasn't done anything wrong. This is sick. This is all my fault because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Your taking advantage of the situation playing this sick game" Sam said now looking at his Dad

"I'm doing this for you Sam. Spanking is considered foreplay amongst some people" with that he whipped his belt across Dean's ass, again causing another anguished scream.

"Stop this, this isn't sexy, this isn't hot or sexual"

Another swipe, another heart wrenching scream

"this is sick"

2 hit more hits, an excruciatingly long howl of pain

"Dad stop!"

This continued until Sam's voice with sore from protesting, Johns arm throbbed, and Dean had collapsed on the bed, Ass and thighs red raw even bruising was appearing under the strips that had broken the skin.

John cleared the sweat from his forehead "Dean, arse in the air. Who told you to put it down" with his muscles shaking Deans ass rose back into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **There was little bit off sun in England at the weekend, I got excited and got sun stroke. The shame.**

 **Here is chapter 5 - warnings are abuse (sexual) and some swearing**

 **Please review guys - I have tried to incorporate peoples requests.**

Sam was staring at Deans shaking body, no longer really processing what was happening; zoned out, head in the clouds. When he felt coldness around his wrists. Looking down, his dad had put handcuffs on him and attached to those were a second pair that connected to the rope that tied Dean's right ankle to the bed. "WHAT THE HELL" Sam yanked his arms in an upward motion trying to disconnect his bonds, but all it did was drag Deans right leg into the air and receiving a yelp from Dean.

"Sam I can't have you trying to stop me, trying to take the belt away was a silly thing to do. This is for you son."

"Never mind trying to take the belt away. I should have got my gun and blown you away. You sad, sadistic pervert. This is your son you're doing this to. You do realise that. Your first born. " Sam spat.

"Dean knows his job, look after you. You wanted to learn about sex and he is playing his part. Aren't you Dean?"

Dean's head nodded in the pillows.

"Sam stay still, if you move even in the slightest and nudge Dean it will be you that is hurting him."

Turning back to Dean as if he had just told Sam he was getting a puppy, John continued.

"Now the ass is very tight and you have to be careful and take your time. Now when you are with a woman Sam, again you have to take your time and make sure she is ready to be penetrated. Same goes for when you are with a man"

John began to lube up his finger and started to trace the outline of Dean's pink hole, around and around in a circle he went until you could see it adjusting to the touch. "Dean I'm going to put my finger in you now" Slowly John eased his finger into Dean's hole and continued the circulation, easing his finger in and out. "Are you ready for another one Dean?" Dean nodded his head in response.

John added another finger with a small grunt from Dean. John began to scissor his fingers with a throaty chuckle, twisting and turning his fingers. The silence was deadly except for the small squelches of lubed fingers being pulled in and out. Sam realised his dad was so concentrated on Dean that he didn't notice Sam fall to the floor, knees to his chests, hands over his ears, eyes closed. He felt utterly and completely useless.

Sam didn't know how much time had passed being in his own little cocoon, when he feels a kick to his shoulder, he turns to see Dean staring at him wide eyed, he nods to his ankle. Sam looks back at Dean who has managed to gain access to the knife he keeps under the pillow, he wiggles his foot again that when it clicks for Sam. He notices how closed his hands are to the knot on Deans ankle. Escape. Sam looks back at Dean and reads the sentence in his eyes

 _I'll distract him, just try and get that damn know off my leg!_

Then there's a sharp jump from the bed. Deans top halve was now off the bed, from this angle John can't see Dean slowly using the knife to cut away his bonds. "Believe I've just found your prostate boy, are you going to start fucking yourself on my fingers?" Sam turned to his dad to see him not moving, but Dean actually was moving on his own accord, hips rolling, whines escaping his trapped lips.

That's the cue, the distraction. Sam gets to work; the knot is a son of bitch to untie. Knots – what do I know about knots

"That's it boy, tell you what I'll add another finger shall I?"

Teeth, Sam suddenly thinks. Uncle Bobby once informed him anything can be used as a weapon. Weapons can untie bonds like Dean is doing to his hands right now. Sam begins to chew away at the rope when it finally gives. He unties the rope and gives his brothers leg a gentle rub to inform him he's free. He pulls the handcuffs away from the rope and he is free too, except the main handcuffs are still on him.

He looks at Dean and his bonds isn't that far away. With a loud grunt Dean snaps the rope.

"Think you're ready for the final show huh Dean?" His father taunts taking his fingers out of his son's ass.

Dean folds the knife to his forearm. Looks back at Sam. Nods to Sam's bed and looks back at him again to see if he understood. Sam does.

"I'll lube up again just for you. Sammy I hope you're watching"

 _When I blink my eyes on the count of 3, jump up and grab your gun from under your pillow._

"Yes sir" Sam responds knowing John isn't looking at him

 _Blink_

The sound of a button undoing

 _Blink_

The sound of zipper being pulled down

 _Blink_

Sam leaps to his bed, hands diving under his pillows. In the corner of his eye he can see Dean has performed a miraculous move that he knows him and Bobby have been practicing for months since watching it in a Chuck Norris movie.

Dean jumps into the air, does a 270 turn in the air, whips his free right foot across his dads face and plants his foot firmly on the floor next to the bed, leaving his left leg in a disgusting angle, slices through the rope still wrapped round his left ankle and flings his left leg behind him. Raises his knife and faces his dad. Sam is now stood at the opposite side of the bed with his gun raised. Dean would look pretty cool if he still didn't have the ball gag in his mouth and some ropes still attached to him. But his eye glowed angry. They both turned to their dad

John lip was split from where Dean's foot had connected to him. He felt his lip and looked up at his sons. Either the kick had knocked some sense into him or what. John's world came crashing when he realised what he had just done for the past few hours.

He looked at his youngest, holding a shaky gun to his head and his eldest. Well he had just subjected him to a night of humiliation, sexual and physical abuse. Yet the look in his eyes were one of anger they still questioned 'are you ok dad' and if he didn't have the gag in his mouth, John would be pretty sure they would be his first words.

John zipped up his trousers and fastened his button. Bent down and put his belt back on. "Well boys. I'm glad you finally escaped." He throws the handcuff kicks from his back pocket onto Dean's bed.

Sam and Dean gave each other a puzzled look and then quickly at their dad again

"I thought you were going to make me have sex with my own son for a moment then. But you got there in the end. You will have to get faster though next time and remember most monsters won't allow you to have weapons"

"You're saying this was a test?" Sam huffed out in disbelieve. He could not believe what bull his dad was coming out with now

"Of course it was"

Dean lowered his knife. Sam kept his gun upright

"Now I went to extremes I'll admit, but you weren't harmed in any way Sam"

"Me what about Dean!" Sam screamed.

"Dean did his Job – look out for you" John walked over to Sam and takes the gun off him. "You boys both get ready for bed, you have school in the morning and we can't use training as an excuse for being late, I'll clean your gun for you Sammy" He said with a smile.

John walks to the door opens it and turns around and looks at his sons. "You both did well tonight boys. Nice teamwork. Dean nice move back there"

He walks out the door and closes it behind him. He leans against the door. Tears coming down his face – what did he just do.

Behind the door. Dean sits on his bed and Sam runs over and undoes the gag. Once released Dean stretches his jaw. "aahhh thanks Sammy" Dean grabs the keys and unlocks Sam's handcuffs.

Sam doesn't say anything his just unties the remaining bonds on deans wrist and ankle.

He runs to the wardrobe and grabs Dean his pjs.

"Thanks little bro."

Dean puts on his clothes and doesn't even think about underwear. Sam doesn't ask but he knows Dean has got to be a 'bit' sensitive down there

"I'm gonna hit the hay Sammy"

Dean pulls back his covers and turns off the light

Sam – working on autopilot walks to his bed like a zombie and copies his brother, before he falls asleep the last thing he hears is Dean

"Hey Sammy…we make a good team. Sorry for laughing at you before. I honestly wasn't expecting it"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Final chapter, just ties the story into a bow I think :)**

 **Let me know what you think. Hope you like it**

Dean woke when a soft thump hit his back, he opened his eyes and stared at the clock – 530am. He was lying in bed, no restraints and he was wearing is black top with grey sweatpants – his pjs as Sam called them. Dean turned to see what had made him wake up and he sees his trainers lying on his bed. Looking up in confusion he saw his Dads head poking round the door.

"Hey sport, you up for that run we talked about last night? You know the additional training you promised you would start"

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Additional training – what?

 _"_ _What do you suggest Dean?"_

 _"_ _ahhhh…ill…ill…ahhh…Dad stop…please…more runs. ILL RUN MORE IN THE MORNING, AFTER SCHOOL. BEFORE BED. Anything you want….please"_

"Yeah dad I remember" Dean sat up and started putting his trainers on.

"Great son, I've been the shops and got some pancakes for breakfast"

"with golden syrup?"

"Yeah Dean, Golden syrup, I got blueberrys for Sam though. He likes those right?"

"yeah dad he does" Dean gave his a dad a smile and John left the room.

Dean stood up and began to stretch; when he turned his brother was staring at him.

"Hey Sammy, I'm going for a run. Dads got us pancakes"

"So I heard. What are you doing? Don't you remember last night? What he did to you?"

"Sam!"

"Don't Sam me. He…raped you Dean" Sam whispered and looked at the door.

"O don't be so dramatic Samantha. It's my fault I should have been a better brother to you and I wasn't so I got the fair punishment"

"Fair punishment" Sam jumped off his bed and marched to his brother "Dean he stripped you, made me wank you off, tied you to a bed and finger fucked you"

"yeah Sam I was there" Dean cowered away from Sam "Please Sam, don't say anything to him. He might have forgot wh"

"forgot! That's a pretty hard thing to forget about Dean, and don't you dare blame drink because I didn't have that much"

"Sam you know what he's like. He takes things too far sometimes and he doesn't know how to stop. The things that man sees, what he's been through, the man's a hero cut him some slack"

"Are you that brainwashed by him"

"it's my job Sam. Look out for you and look out for him. He deals with so much crap he is bound to bring it home with him, he deals with the punishments when we do something wrong, who are we to judge"

"erm I think you have a pretty strong case that the police would be interested in hearing"

"Sammy stop please man I'm begging you. Don't say anything – this whole thing will blow over. He goes to extreme with things and the next day it eats him up. We act like nothing happened, because…it didn't. The man's brought pancakes"

"Pancakes won't fix this Dean"

Dean left and entered the living room closely followed by Sam

"Hey Sammy, I got you some blueberries" John smiled at him

Dean whispered "nothing happened Sam, act normal, thank the man and I'll see you after my run"

Sam glared at him but nodded, turned to his dad with a fake smile "Thanks dad…my favourite. Don't like that horrible syrup Dean has with his pancakes"

John chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair as he sat down at the table; he ignored Sam's flinch though.

John stood up and walked over to Dean who had his hand on the door ready to leave. "Here you go Dean. 12 miles, take your time, don't overdo it. It's meant to be quite warm, keep hydrated" he gave Dean a bottle of ice cold water.

"thanks Dad, will do"

"hey…I love you Dean"

"Love you too Dad"

John kissed him on the temple as he brought him in for a hug "Thanks Dean, what would I do without you" and with that Dean smiled and went for his run.


End file.
